Tying The Ends
by flamesflyer
Summary: It's the final year for Harry and his friends at Hogwarts. Can they tie all loose ends and defeat Voldemort? New characters involved.


All was quiet on the peaceful streets of Mason City, Iowa. A family quietly got their supper ready as they waited for their father to arrive. The night was unusually calm on the farm, only the occasional sounds from the animals could be heard. As the table was being set the eldest daughter climbed the stairs to wake the sleeping four-year old.

Downstairs the front door banged open and a tall, dark man rushed in. 'hi father,' chimed the son. 'How was your day?' his father pushed himpast grumbling.

'Carter, go upstairs and check on your sisters for me,' said his mum. Carter nodded and left the room, but did not climb the stairs to the second level of the farm house. His mind was focused on the door, something was wrong. He could hear his sister descending from the upper level.

'Quiet Demitra!' he hissed. Carter pressed his ear up to the door, Demitra followed.

'Regulus, what wrong?' Regulus? That wasn't fathers' name.

'Who's in there with mum?' questioned Demitra.

'Dad,' replied Carter.

'Isn't dad's name Reggie?' Carter just shrugged then brought his index finger up to him lips.

'Who found you?' they heard their mum ask.

'The Lestanges,' came their father's reply. There was a gasp.

'No, it can't, they can't.'

'They can, and they did.'

'But they're not the Secret Keeper.'

'Karkaroff is dead, it said so in the Prophet a year ago, who knows what information they got out of him,' explained Regulus. 'Gwendolyn, I want you to take the children and get yourselves out of here, please.' Regulus looked into wife's dark eyes.

'No, send them on their own. I'll stay here and fight with you,' she insisted. 'It will give them a better chance at escape.'

'You don't know what he's capable of, what they all are capable of.'

'Yes, I do. I'm a pureblood too.'

With her simple words the door swung open and the three children fell to the floor. 'Gwendolyn could you Demitra and Merdita upstairs and pack their rooms. I need to talk to Carter.' Gwendolyn nodded and led the two girls once again up the stairs. 'Come here Carter.' Carter slowly walked towards his father. His face showed fear and confusion. 'It's time we take advantage of an offer given to us six years ago, what do you say?' His fathers words left Carter even more confused then before. 'Eighteen years ago I got mixed in with a group of very dangerous people, very deadly people. I don't expect you to understand, nor do I want you to understand at this point. A great man, a great friend helped me escape to the Americas for protection. Our house is unplottable, undetectable, invisible to anyone who doesn't know that it is here. But that's changed. Our Secret Keeper, a very good friend of mine, Karkaroff, was found dead last year. This house is no longer safe, and I need you to do a very brave, very courageous thing for your mum and me.' Carter nodded. 'I need you to tell the headmaster of Hogwarts School a very important message. You must fly to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore the Death Eaters have found the youngest Black. Can you do this for me?' Carter nodded again. 'Thank you. You must make sure you keep your sisters safe, especially Demitra. She is carrying something very important to Dumbledore, only she doesn't know it. Let him have it if he asks. You mustn't let anyone know of your mission. Never let your sisters out of your sight during flight, got that?' Carter nodded not breaking eye contact.

'When does the plane leave?' he asked

'No planes, you'll take brooms.' Regulus walked over to the closet, muttered a few words in a strange language and pulled out two brooms. 'They're old and not very fast, but these Comet Two Eighties should make the trip. You must make sure Dumbledore gets the message, do you understand?'

'Yes father.' Regulus pulled his son into a strong embrace.

'Remember your mother and I love you. This is the last thing we ask of you, promise me you'll get it done.'

'I promise father.' Regulus let go of his son as Gwendolyn and his daughters appeared at the door.

'You three must leave tonight. There might not be another chance. Your mother and I will follow if we can.' The five of them hugged once more.

'Demitra let me help you strap Merdita to your back. She won't be able to run for long.' Demitra bent down as if she was to givea piggy-back ride. Gwendolyn took a blanket and tied Merdita to her back. The last thing she did was drape a large black cloak over her two daughters. 'It was your fathers when he attended Hogwarts. Keep safe and look out for each other.' Gwendolyn hugged and kissed her daughters.

'Remember, don't tell anyone.' Regulus turned and headed to the front of the house. Gwendolyn turned to her son and draped a cloak over him. 'It gets cold over the Atlantic this time of year.' She pulled him into one last embrace.

Outside a large crash sounded followed by the front door being blown apart. Gwendolyn ushered her children towards the basement door. 'Lock all doors you close. Use the tunnel. I'll find you again someday.' She disappeared into the front hall to join her husband. 'EXPELLIARMUS!' shouted their mother. 'HOW DARE YOU ENTRE UNWANTED!'

'My dear Gwendolyn.' The male voice sounded sickening. 'Very nice to see you again, and you too Regulus. Everyone believed you dead.'

'I wish I could say the same for you Lucius Malfoy!' The last thing the three children heard was in a foreign language.

'Crucio!' shouted Lucius.There was a deafening scream.

Cater pulled the door shut and locked it. He raced over to the door leading to the tunnel under their property. He opened the door and allowed Demitra to pass through first. They ran along the tunnel until the came to the ladder leading into the forest just beyond their property. They shut the door behind them and fastened the lock. Demitra looked back towards the house. Above it blazed the green emblem of a skull with a serpents' tongue. 'What do we do now?' asked Demitra quietly.

'We fly,' replied Carter handing her a broom.

'How?'

'Like the movies I guess.' Carter swung his leg over the broom and pushed off the ground. He slowly rose into the air. 'Exactly like the movies.' Demitra followed her brother and the three of them headed off into the night.

Thousands of miles away a teenager, nearing adulthood, sat staring at the night sky.


End file.
